Ennui
by missyblueB
Summary: ou comment s'occuper d'un Jack Harkness qui s'ennuie...
1. Chapter 1

« Je m'ennuieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... »

Ianto soupira en entendant son patron crier cette phrase depuis son bureau dans le hub pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi. Un Jack Harkness qui s'ennuyait, ça n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qu'ils avaient aménagée et prépara deux bons cafés. Il songea un instant verser dans la tasse de Jack un somnifère mais il se rappela qu'un boss en colère était presque plus terrible qu'un boss qui s'ennuie.

Soupirant, il posa les deux tasses encore fumantes sur un plateau, se saisit d'un objet qu'il espérait utile et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack. Il frappa deux petits coups et sans attendre la réponse, entra. Il déposa une tasse devant son boss et l'autre en face, devant la chaise vide sur laquelle il s'assit.

Jack avait les bras croisés, la tête posée dessus, semblant regarder dans le vide. Ses lèvres faisaient une moue enfantine qui fit sourire Ianto.

« Je m'ennuie... »  
« Tu as fini de traiter les dossiers que je t'avais donnés ce matin? »  
« Oui. »

Ianto haussa les sourcils, étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son boss de faire la paperasse sans rechigner. Comme Saint Thomas, le gallois ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait et il demanda donc :  
« Je peux voir? »

Jack se redressa, se saisit de la corbeille et la montra à Ianto:  
« Voilà. »

Ianto hésita un instant. Il n'avait quand même pas osé faire ça...  
« Tu les as... jetés ? C'est ta manière de traiter un dossier ? »  
« Ianto, je t'ai dit que je m'ennuyais et toi tu me donnes de la paperasse à faire. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas parfois. »

Furieux, le gallois se leva et se pencha pour se saisir de la poubelle, mais Jack la reposa à terre et fit un geste qui provoqua un cri chez le jeune homme : il versa le contenu de sa tasse dans la corbeille.

« Voilà, comme ça c'est réglé. »  
« Jack!!!! »

Ianto hésita un instant, il voulait faire comprendre au capitaine qu'il avait mal agi mais lui crier dessus ne servirait à rien. Avec Jack, ça entrait pas une oreille et ça ressortait aussitôt par l'autre. Son boss pouvait être un vrai gosse parfois.

« Et quoi de mieux qu'une activité ludique pour occuper un enfant qui s'ennuie » pensa Ianto en déposant sur le bureau l'objet qu'il avait pris dans le hub tout à l'heure.  
« Tiens, ça t'occupera... »

Le jeune homme reprit les deux tasses ainsi que son plateau et s'avança vers la porte quand tout à coup Jack se leva et le saisit par le bras.

« Attends Ianto... »  
« Quoi!!! »  
Le ton froid et ferme de son employé surprit Jack qui le relâcha. Prenant un air contrit, il lui dit d'une voix qu'il espérait séductrice :  
« j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait trouver une autre occupation en fait. »

Souhaitant faire clairement comprendre ses intentions, il passa un bras autour du jeune homme et se colla suggestivement à lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ianto ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'attendait. Il se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et lui dit sur un ton détaché :  
« Nous verrons quand tu auras fini cette nouvelle tâche... »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux et ajouta:  
« Enfin... je dirais plutôt si tu finis cette tâche... »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Ianto sortit. Jack aussitôt relâcha son souffle, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait retenu. L'attitude différente de son employé avait eu un effet fou sur lui et il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il continuait à le pousser dans ses retranchements ou si au contraire il écoutait «l'ordre » qui venait de lui être donné.

Souriant à cette dernière idée, Jack se réinstalla à son bureau et se saisit de l'objet.  
« Bon alors... Comment ça marche un rubik's cube? »

********************************************************************************

« Bonne soirée Ianto. »  
Le jeune homme salua Gwen qui quittait le hub par la porte de l'office tourisme. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge et constata qu'il était déjà 18 heures. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu ou entendu Jack depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau.

« Inquiétant.. » pensa-t-il... « Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé inventer ? »

Il était curieux de ce que l'autre homme fabriquait mais il avait encore quelques petites choses à faire dans l'office. Il irait voir après.  
« Si ça se trouve, il s'est endormi... » songea-t-il en se replongeant dans son dossier.

Il sursauta quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la porte reliant l'office au Hub s'ouvrit brusquement et que Jack surgit, l'air triomphant.  
« J'ai réussi !!!»

Fier de lui, Jack s'avança vers Ianto et lui tendit le rubik's cube fini. Le jeune homme s'en saisit, surpris. Il n'aurait imaginé que son boss aurait eu la patience nécessaire.  
« Bravo Jack. » lui dit-il en souriant.  
« J'ai droit à une récompense j'espère.. »

En prononçant ces mots, Jack se rapprocha de son employé et colla son corps au sien. Ianto pouvait clairement sentir contre ses fesses le désir que l'autre homme ressentait pour lui. Il poussa un gémissement et inconsciemment il se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Souhaitant utiliser ses mains à bon escient, il posa le rubik's cube sur le comptoir mais tout à coup, il remarqua un détail qui l'intrigua concernant l'objet et le reprit en main pour mieux l'inspecter. Jack grogna en sentant qu'il n'avait plus toute l'attention de son employé.  
« Mhhh Ianto, qu'est-ce que... »

Mais Jack ne put finir sa phrase car le jeune homme venait de se retourner brusquement et l'avait collé contre le mur le plus proche. Il fut surpris par la force avec laquelle le gallois l'avait saisi par le col. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque ce dernier lui montra le rubik's cube.  
« Tu me prends pour un idiot, Jack? »

Mince il avait espéré qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Le capitaine soupira. Il aurait du s'y attendre, Ianto remarquait toujours tout. Il tenta quand même de nier et répondit d'un air innocent :  
« Bien sur que non. »  
« Tu n'as pas fait ce rubik's cube. »

Ianto lui parlait d'une voix ferme et Jack ne put s'empêcher de réagir en entendant son employé s'adresser ainsi à lui. Ça lui faisait un effet fou ce Ianto en colère.  
« Le sexe n'en sera que plus délicieux ce soir... » songea-t-il.

Continuant à nier l'évidence, Jack hocha la tête. Sa réaction sembla augmenter la fureur que ressentait le jeune homme, qui pressait son corps contre le sien. Jack pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul excité ce soir et cela le fit sourire doucement.  
« A ta place cela ne me ferait pas rire Harkness... »

Entendre Ianto prononcer son nom avec son accent gallois fit frissonner le capitaine. Il avança doucement le visage vers celui de son employé, cherchant à lui voler un baiser. Mais le jeune s'écarta rapidement de lui et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Jack ne voulait pas que Ianto s'en aille, surtout après l'avoir excité ainsi.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en aller! »  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je suis excité et que j'ai envie de toi... »  
« Et bien moi j'ai envie d'un banana-split, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais aller en manger un. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut Jack. »

Sans laisser le temps à son boss de réagir, le jeune homme quitta l'office de tourisme, laissant Jack seul et frustré.

"Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de retirer et de déplacer les autocollants du cube." pensa-t-il en retournant vers le hub.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, allongé sur son lit, dans le sous-sol de son bureau, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ianto était parti comme ça et il craignait surtout d'avoir un peu trop énervé le jeune homme. Inquiet et ne voulant pas être privé de sexe, il releva et attrapa son téléphone. Avec les bons mots, il arriverait peut-être à convaincre le jeune homme de revenir et de finir la nuit autrement.

« Jones. »  
« C'est moi... J'espérais te revoir ce soir... »  
« Je suis sur le chemin du hub. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sauter à pied-joint sur son lit en entendant cette nouvelle. Apprendre que la nuit allait être remplie de sexe le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'une nuit de sexe avec le gallois. Derrière ses costumes et son apparence calme et posée, se cachait en fait un véritable petit coquin qui savait se montrer très imaginatif.  
« Je t'attends alors... »  
« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait Harkness... Et lorsque j'arriverais, je te veux allongé. Nu. Sur le dos. Sur ton lit.»

Le jeune homme raccrocha aussitôt sans attendre la réponse de son patron. Jack sentit que le ton qu'employait Ianto lui faisait de l'effet et il gémit doucement en imaginant la nuit qui les attendait. Le gallois se montrait rarement dominant, pour le plus grand regret du capitaine. Il avait donc bien l'intention d'en profiter ce soir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ianto lui réservait mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il retira son T-shirt et son caleçon à vitesse grand V, puis s'allongea, comme il lui avait été demandé, sur son lit et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit l'alarme signalant l'arrivée d'un des membres et il frissonna en songeant que le moment tant attendu était bientôt arrivé.

Ianto entra ensuite dans la pièce et sourit en voyant que Jack avait respecté ses instructions. Il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait, mais il se demandait encore s'il aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et voir un Jack concilliant d'un certain côté le rassurait. Il s'approcha du lit et déposa sur le matelas le sachet qu'il avait apporté, puis retira sa veste. Curieux de ce qu'il y avait dans le cornet, Jack se releva légèrement.  
« Il me semble avoir dit que je te voulais allongé Harkness! »

Le capitaine se remit aussitôt en position sans dire un mot et attendit les prochaines instructions. Il était sûr maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit avec Ianto aux commandes et cela l'excitait au plus au point. Il pouvait déjà clairement sentir son sexe réagir au ton utilisé par le gallois.

Il entendit Ianto fouiller dans son sachet et résista à la curiosité qui le démangeait. Il testerait la réaction du gallois face à sa désobéissance un autre soir. Jack fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il repéra un bruit de tintement de métal et se demanda ce que diable le gallois avait bien pu apporter. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'il avait entre les mains des menottes.  
« Décidément cette nuit est vraiment pleine de belles promesses » songea-t-il, en tentant de réprimer le frisson de pure excitation qui le parcourut alors.

Ianto s'approcha de Jack et sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il doutait encore. Souhaitant le rassurer, le capitaine agrippa de lui-même les barreaux de son lit et d'un signe de tête, il lui fit que comprendre que c'était d'accord. Il espérait ainsi l'encourager à continuer. Ianto passa alors les menottes aux poignets de son boss et vérifia qu'il ne pouvait pas facilement s'en échapper. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis retourna chercher autre chose dans son sachet.

Jack redressa discrètement la tête et regarda le jeune homme sortir trois boites qu'il ouvrit et une cuillère. Ianto sourit doucement en voyant les yeux de son boss s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'il sortir le dernier objet: une bombe de chantilly.

« Je t'ai dit que je mourrais d'envie d'un banana-split, alors je pense qu'il est grand temps que je me fasse plaisir et que j'en déguste un. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement en comprenant ce qu'avait prévu le gallois, mais une légère claque sur sa cuisse le fit sursauter.  
« Silence Harkness. »

Jack regarda le jeune homme se saisir de sa cuillère et la plonger dans le pot de glace vanille. Ianto prit un petit peu de glace et porta lentement la cuillère à ses lèvres. Il lécha consciencieusement le couvert sans quitter Jack des yeux, puis le fit glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche et suça légèrement. Le capitaine se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir. Cette vision n'avait fait qu'augmenter son érection déjà douloureuse et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: que Ianto suce autre chose que cette foutue cuillère.

Ianto retira le couvert de sa bouche avec une lenteur infinie, qui rendit fou Jack et prit une bonne cuillerée de glace cette fois-ci, qu'il fit tomber sur le ventre musclé de l'autre homme. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid sur sa peau. Ianto refit le même geste avec la glace au chocolat, puis celle à la fraise.

Lorsque la dernière cuillerée toucha sa peau brulante de désir, Jack ne put réprimer un gémissement de pur plaisir. Son corps ne savait plus où il en était et lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires. La froideur de la glace le faisait frissonner et en même temps ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Mais encore une fois, une légère claque lui rappela qu'il devait se tenir tranquille.  
« On ne bouge pas Harkness! Ou je ne pourrai pas apprécier mon dessert! »

Ianto se pencha et d'un coup de langue mutine, il rattrapa la glace qui commençait déjà à couler le long du corps de l'autre homme. Il lécha consciencieusement les traces du dessert sur les côtes et hanches de Jack, provoquant chez lui quelques gloussements. Le gallois nota alors mentalement pour plus tard que son boss était chatouilleux à cet endroit.

Il releva légèrement la tête et constata avec satisfaction que Jack semblait à bout. Il avait les yeux fermés, la respiration courte et sa masculinité était fièrement dressée. Aucun doute là-dessus, il avait réussi à rendre Jack Harkness fou de désir. Mais il en était également au même point et sentait son sexe gonflé, serré dans son pantalon.

Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se retenir éternellement, il se repencha vers le ventre de jack et entreprit de lécher entièrement la glace qui s'y trouvait, tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le reste de son corps. Sous les caresses de son employé, le capitaine était incapable de se contenir. Il gémit et se tordit de plaisir. La langue de Ianto était véritablement une douce torture pour lui et il ne désirait qu'une chose: que le jeune le prenne en bouche et le mène à la libération.

Une fois le dessert entièrement avalé, Ianto déposa de doux baisers sur le torse de son patron et remonta doucement jusqu'à son visage. Jack grogna et pour la première fois de la soirée, il parla:  
« S'il te plait... »

Ianto sourit en entendant le capitaine le supplier, il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour.  
« Oui? »  
Dans un murmure Jack lui répondit:  
« Embrasse-moi... »

Le gallois s'exécuta volontiers et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé pour un baiser langoureux, plein de passion. Il laissa Jack dominer le baiser et lorsque celui-ci caressa sa langue de la sienne, il gouta la glace que Ianto venait de lécher. Trop tôt à son goût, le gallois s'écarta de lui et il voulut le retenir, oubliant qu'il était coincé par les menottes.

« Ianto... »  
« Patience Harkness, je n'ai pas fini. Est-ce que tu connais la recette d'un bon banana-split?"

Encore perdu dans les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir, Jack se contenta de secouer la tête. Ianto sourit en le voyant répondre par la négative. Il tendit une de ses mains vers le membre tendu de son patron et le caressa doucement du bout des doigts, faisant ainsi gémir Jack.

"Et bien, il ne me manque plus qu'une banane et de la chantilly, que j'ai justement ici. »

Ianto attrapa la bombe qu'il secoua et en mit ensuite le long du sexe de Jack. Il adressa un sourire carnassier à son patron avant de se pencher et de lécher sa verge de bas en haut.  
« Hum, un délice... »

Il retira toute trace de chantilly du membre du capitaine, provoquant ainsi chez lui des gémissements incohérents. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur le gland, zone qu'il savait sensible avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il fit d'abord quelques allers-retours lents, mais en entendant Jack le supplier d'accélérer, il commença à le sucer beaucoup plus rapidement.

Jack ne tenait plus en place et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger des hanches s'enfonçant ainsi de plus en plus dans la gorge du jeune homme. Il mourrait d'envie de l'agripper par les cheveux mais les menottes retenaient ses mains.  
« Ahhh, Ianto... Oui!!!! »

Le gallois sentait le membre dur aller et venir contre ses lèvres. Cela provoquait contre sa langue une douce caresse et il laissa échapper un gémissement tout en continuant à sucer l'autre homme.  
Il se frotta contre le matelas dans un geste de pure frustration et dans l'espoir de soulager un peu son érection douloureuse. A ce rythme-là, ils n'allaient pas durer longtemps.

Jack avait compris que son employé était proche et il bougea sa jambe de manière à toucher le sexe de Ianto à travers le pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Le jeune homme commença à se mouvoir contre le capitaine, voulant intensifier cette sensation et ne put empêcher ses gémissements, frôlant par inadvertance le sexe de son boss avec les dents.

A ce contact, Jack poussa un pur râle de plaisir et accentua la pression de sa jambe.  
« Oh mon dieu oui, encore! »

Ianto ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi excité dans sa vie. La sensation du sexe de Jack frôlant ses lèvres à chaque passage, son goût mélangé à celui de la chantilly sur sa langue et l'odeur du sexe replissant peu à peu la pièce, tout cela combiné le rendait fou de désir et il se laissa aller à bouger sans réserve contre la jambe de son ainé, serrée entre ses cuisses.

Le gallois tendit le bras et glissa un doigt entre les lèvres de Jack, que celui-ci lécha consciencieusement, mimant les mouvements de la langue de Ianto sur son sexe. Les mouvements du jeune homme contre sa jambe étaient devenus irréguliers, montrant ainsi qu'il était proche de la jouissance.  
Voir son employé encore entièrement habillé aussi débauché rendait fou Jack qui était lui-même au bord de la libération.

Quand il le trouva le doigt assez mouillé à son goût, Ianto le retira et le glissa entre les cuisses de son capitaine. Lorsqu'il l'inserra doucement en lui, il fit courir ses dents légèrement le long de son membre. Jack poussa un cri et le flot d'émotion qui l'envahit alors le fit se répandre dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Voir son capitaine jouir ainsi grâce à lui provoqua un frisson de pur plaisir chez Ianto, qui d'un dernier mouvement plus intense que les autres se libéra en gémissant, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Les deux hommes mirent quelques instants à redescendre à terre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les yeux, Ianto rencontra le regard satisfait de son ainé.

Il rampa le long de son corps et prit ses lèvres pour un doux baiser, plus sensuel, puis le libéra des menottes. Aussitôt Jack inversa les positions et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps encore un feu du gallois. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et dit:  
« A mon tour de déguster le dessert. »


End file.
